The Life And Times Of A Vampire
by Looking for Alaska
Summary: You'd think, that after becoming virtually indestructible, life could get a little easier? Alas... it seems that angry vampires, heart-break, and completely messed situations love me even more that Edward does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.**

**All chapters beta'd by the amazingly famp-tastic Ashen-rose. That's her DeviantArt name...not too sure about fanfiction name... lol. **

**Chapter 1**

_And So It Begins..._

I sat in my truck for a few minutes; taking deep breaths to try to calm myself- relishing the few moments of peace. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring at the huge three-storied white house sitting in front of me. I sighed- knowing that the sooner I start this, the sooner I can get this over with. I opened the door and walked the short distance between my parked truck and the house. I stopped when I was right in front of the door. I've never rung the doorbell before, so why should I now? I reached for the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

**Just click on that next chapter button... come on... you know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dsiclaimer: Twilight not mine. Surprise surprise. -twirls mustache and goes off to taunt some poor guys- **

**Ashen-rose... I kiss the ground you walk on. You hon, are amazingly amazing. Seriously. **

**Chapter 2**

_Preparations_

* * *

"Bel_-lah_!" Alice used emphasis on my name, making it have two syllables. Oh boy, Alice was mad.

"Hi Alice".

"Bella, I told you to wake up _early_," she said, as if getting up at 6:00 wasn't early enough for her, "we only have 5 hours left! Common, we have to do your nails, and your hair, and your make-up…"

I let Alice rumble on; as I followed her upstairs, I realized that the house was unusually quiet. "Um, Alice? Where is everybody?"

"Well, Rosalie and Esme are waiting for us in the bathroom, and the guys are out distracting Edward".

"And why would he need distracting?"

"It's tradition silly. The groom can't see the bride until the wedding. So you have 5 or so hours left. But don't worry," she said as she opened the door to Alice's bedroom-sized bathroom, "we'll keep you plenty busy".

My jaw dropped open. Rosalie was standing beside a salon chair, holding a hairbrush, with a determined expression on her face. Esme was rustling through the hundreds of shades of nail polish. My eyes took in all the products - there were enough to fill a small factory.

Alice pushed me gently towards the chair. I sighed and dropped myself in to it; there was no point in arguing. If this is what it took to make Edward happy, then I would do it. Alice and Rosalie began to attack my hair - brushing, washing, washing, some more brushing, washing, a crap load of conditioning, and finally, topping it off with some more brushing. All the while Esme was filing my nails and asking if I wanted pastel rose, or pastel beige as the base for my French manicure. I told her it didn't really matter.

For some reason I got a strange sense of déjà vu. Then I remembered that this was just like prom; except much, much worse. I was getting ready to go to my wedding. I felt like I was walking to my death. Which, in a way, I technically was. I was no longer afraid of the moment my heart would stop beating; in fact, I was kind of excited - not for the pain though. Heh. _Definitely_ not for the pain. But for the prospect of being with Edward for the rest of eternity.

Mmm…eternity with Edward….

I smiled at the thought.

My smile turned upside-down rather quickly. Rosalie was deliberating my hair with an odd expression, wielding a curler like a knife. She attempted curling a piece of hair, but after the third try she let the lock of hair drop - as frizzy and static as ever. Alice and Rosalie leaned in and started talking in low voices. They seemed to have decided on something because Alice immediately started searching in the colossal counter-top of products. She brought out a tub opening it and revealing transparent blue goo. They began applying the strange mysterious substance to my hair. My eyes watered a bit from the strong smell emitting from my now wet locks. They blow-dried my hair and applied another product – smelling a heck of a lot better than the previous one. I stared in astonishment as my hair began unraveling into big lustrous curls under the blazing heat of Rosalie's curler. Rosalie wore a smug look as she successfully continued to curl my hair.

Esme - who was now done with my nails - supplied Alice and Rosalie with berets, clips, and other various hair accessories as they put the top layer of my hair up, letting the rest of my locks cascade down my back and frame my face. An hour, 540 hair clips, and 9 cans of hairspray later, Alice and Rosalie folded their arms and huffed in triumph, clearly pleased with their work.

I gawked in astonishment. For the second time in my life, my hair was behaving.

"We're experts at this sort of thing Bella. Now, if you would kindly follow me to my room, we need to get you into your dress."

I groaned but still followed Alice as she led the way towards my –dare I say it- wedding gown. Urg.

The dress wasn't all that complicated to put on, but I still required Alice's help. This dress - like my prom dress - required a corset. Along with some underskirts, pantyhose, and ribbons. I nearly sighed with relief when I saw the shoes Alice picked out. Key word: nearly. Although the heel wasn't as nasty as the one for prom, it was still a full two inches none-the-less. Flo Open-toe sling back heel, with a white bow right before the toes. They were very nice, and they matched the dress perfectly, although personally, I would have picked something far more flat.

For some reason, Alice went into detail about how to take off the dress. Fast. And then she told me that the house was going to be empty until mid-day tomorrow. And then, conspicuously, she glanced at me suggestively; saying that after the wedding Edward was going to take me back here.

At that exact moment, had someone seen my head, they might have mistaken it for a giant tomato. All I could do was open and close my mouth like a stupid fish while Alice winked at me.

No doubt she had already told the entire family.

Damn Alice and her psychic abilities. Damn her.

But before I had any way, shape or form of regaining my dignity, Alice twirled away singing, "_Veil time!_"

I grunted and stomped away to the bathroom after her. It seemed in the time Alice was dressing me, both Esme and Rosalie had managed to pin up their new and lustrous curls in an elegant and gorgeous manner. Rosalie was just applying the last bits of some eyeliner when we strode in.

"Make-up before veil." She said sternly.

"Naturally." Alice replied.

It took them 35 minutes.

Thirty-five. Minutes.

Thirty-five minutes to _decide_ on a natural look. I was starting to realize why Alice said 5 hours was too little. They skimmed on a tiny bit of brown eye-shadow, one or two layers of mascara, and a touch of eye-liner. They nearly skipped the blush, adding only a dab of pink. And put aside the red lip stick instead for some creamy-pastel lip gloss.

It was fairly simple; a small row of jewels placed on top of my head. Covering the back of my head was just a plain, elbow length chiffon. Covering the front was a white fishnet that ended around my nose. A combination of a 1930's hat and a modern veil; it was absolutely stunning.

At last, I was finished.

I sat at the edge of Alice's Jacuzzi bathtub, twirling the ring on the third finger of my left hand - a habit I had picked up over the last few weeks - as I waited while the others finished up themselves. Alice and Rosalie -my bridesmaids- wore the same dresses. A cute pale pink strapless knee-length dress, matched off with pink 4-inch stilettos, and a ribbon tied around the ankle. Honestly, they could have worn dish-rags, and still have managed to take the breath away from any mortal.

Esme, on the other hand, wore an elegant strapless floor-length beige dress. Although I would have been honored, Esme couldn't have been my third bridesmaid. To have her as a bridesmaid along with Rosalie and Alice would have been like Renee to join the duet as well –it just didn't work. She and Carlisle were going to sit next to my own father and mother. And Phil. I nearly forgot Phil.

"Hmm…" Alice consulted the clock hanging on the wall I didn't know was there until now, "we have about a half-hour left until the start. Shall we go?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Wh-what?!" my jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that 5 hours have already passed?!"

"No. See, I'm telling you that four and _a half_ hours have passed. I told you we were going to keep you pre-occupied."

Oh God, I'm getting married.

Oh God.

I started breathing fast, thinking about nothing except the fact that I was getting married in _half an hour. _What kind of Black magic made me believe that I could do this?!

Esme smiled and sat down beside me, pulling me close.

"Oh sweetheart, just get it over with and you won't regret it."

I knew she was right. But as I looked up I realized; none of these women had any kind of sympathy for me. They were all born in a time when _marriage_ –I nearly gagged at the thought- was the greatest thing for any woman. They probably thought I was crazy. But –I suddenly realized- for the complete opposite reason Renee thought I was going gaga.

Alice gave an exasperated sigh.

"The sooner we get there Bella, the sooner you get to see Edward. Now let's get your butt to a mirror so you can see how you look!" Excitement trilled in her voice. She nearly jumped in the air. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself and followed her.

* * *

"Alice… you never fail to amaze me."

"Oh. Oh I know." She gave me a sly smile.

I stood there for almost ten minutes trying to convince myself that the stranger in the mirror was actually me. But somehow I just couldn't seem to process that piece of information. As I was gawking some more, Rosalie came to join us.

"Hm. Either he is going to love us eternally, or hate us forever."

"Why would he hate you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because as soon as you step onto that carpet, he is going to go through hell trying not to eat you right up."

"Completely irresistible." Alice chimed in.

"Mm-hm. I must say we did do pretty well."

"So true. Thank God there was no cast this time."

Thankfully, I was too distracted by my reflection to pay any attention to the fact that they were discussing me like I was an object right behind my back.

"All ready, girls?" Esme walked in holding a purse and a pair of elbow length gloves, "I dare say our men are getting quite restless waiting for us."

I gulped.

I nearly started shaking again.

Married.

Oh. God.

* * *

**There you go. I actually wrote this in March. I have about 14 chapters typed up -- not even half of it. So nothing of the first chapter of Breaking Dawn influenced this. Just thought you should know. Also, the sole reason I am writing this is because i cannot wait for the fourth book. So... yeah. Check back for an update in about a week or so. **

**-You know you love me**

** Alaska. **

**;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Twilight. But Red Bull does, in fact, give you wings. It is proven. XD**

**Ashen-roselove. Enough said.**

**Chapter 3**

_You May Now Kiss The Bride._

It was right about then that I sprouted an immense hatred towards time.

One minute I was getting into Rosalie's convertible, the next, I was being hugged and congratulated by what felt like the entire residence of Forks.

The Cullen men were still nowhere to be found. But evidently, it seemed that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme knew their secret location. As they all –incredulous on my part, even Rosalie- bent down to hug and kiss me on the cheek, they whispered 'good luck' and swiftly ran away to find their mates.

I must have turned a slight shade of green for Alice quickly turned around and said, "It's going to be fine. I know."And I was positive she did, because those words would have been completely meaningless coming out of anybody's mouth except hers.

Damn Alice and her psychic abilities. Damn her.

Her presence wasn't particularly missed because next came Charlie and Renee. And Phil. I almost forgot Phil.

Again.

"Bella," Charlie said gruffly, "that dress of yours goes down pretty low." He pointed at my chest area. I was at a loss for words. That was the very first time Charlie had ever said anything about my clothes. Ever. Well, except for the one time I accidentally put my jeans on inside out, but that's beside the point. I was still too shocked to form a coherent answer, but luckily, Renee broke the silence.

"Oh hush, she's allowed on her wedding day. But Bella really, _married_? I mean, aren't you rushing into this a little too fast? Last time I checked you said it was just a crush, but the next thing I know you come in with an engagement ring. And not even two weeks later you're getting _married_?! What should I expect next, you going off on your honeymoon and coming back with 10 kids? Honey, you just came out of High school. Bella really, honest to God--"

"Mom! Mom, it's okay. Believe me; I would never do something that rash." Nor could Edward actually do something like that. In fact, that's one of the things she didn't need to spend a second thought on. "We've discussed this." And we have. Over, and over, and over again. On the phone, in e-mails, and in fact, almost everywhere I went I got a constant reminder that Renee did not approve. But I wasn't expecting anything less when I announced my wedding plans to her. "I love him. I really do. And I think that's all that's important. Please mom, just a bit of trust?"

"Oh. Oh, I don't know. I still think you've rushed into this too fast. But if he makes you truly happy, I really can't say no…"

"Well anyways sweetheart, congratulations." Phil smiled down at me. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see the present we got you."

The colour drained from my face. As if I wasn't sick already.

"You got me _presents_?! Oh no… oh no…"

"Renee picked it out for you. I think you might like it."

For the second time that day, I was stunned completely speechless by Charlie. Next thing you know he'll pull me into a hug and start crying. But then again, he nearly did that this morning.

"Don't worry Bella honey; it's not what you think. Your father is right; I think you might _really_ like it. One could call it something for you to remember us by when you decide to go off on your own."

"Shush Phil! You're going to give it away!" Renee silenced her husband.

I forced a smile, and roughly shoved the thought of presents aside.

I really didn't need anything more on my mind right now.

"Oh Bella." Renee stepped closer and embraced me. "Since I really can't stop you from marrying, I might as well be happy for you. He's an amazing boy Bella; I truly believe he'll make you happy. And don't worry dear; it's going to be fine." I almost giggled, remembering Alice's previous comment. "And I really must say Alice did a marvelous job; the church looks _amazing_."

As Renee released me, Charlie took the plate.

"Don't forget Bella, if this two-faced bastard of yours ever does anything that you don't like or that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell your old man. Chief Swann won't hesitate to act accordingly. If that boy hurts you in anyway I'll shoot him right in the head."

I was impressed; Charlie was handling the whole 'marrying Edward' thing so much better now-a-days. When we first told him the news, he chucked a vase at Edward. That's right. He stood still and expressionless for a moment, and then he picked up the closest thing next to him –which just happened to be a poor old blue vase that Renee had once placed there some 18 years ago- and promptly chucked it at Edward's head. I must admit, the situation was quite comical. I might have laughed had my dad not just chucked a vase at my fiancée.

I sighed and tried to give my dad the most heartwarming smile I could muster in my current state.

"Don't worry Dad. I wouldn't hesitate. Trust me, if anything bad happens, you'll be the first to know."

He merely grunted and looked aside.

"Good luck sweetheart. Your mother and I are going to go in and sit down now."

Renee hugged me tightly again and walked away with Phil.

Charlie stepped back so that other people could come up and wish me luck.

A blur of yellow and blue flashed before my eyes before I was nearly knocked over by two warm objects. It took me a second to regain my breath after I was released from a tight hug.

"Oh Bella! You're getting married! Congratulations! I couldn't be any happier for you." Angela Weber looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. I couldn't help but smile weakly back at her.

"Yeah Bella. Marriage. Wow. Normally, I would say you're a bit young, but seeing as this is Edward _Cullen_ you're marrying, I really can't say anything on your age. I would have married him two years ago had I had the chance." Jessica Stanley looked sincerely friendly, even happy for me. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to invite her after all.

"Well _I_ still think you're too young." Ben came over and hugged me close. "But then again, I never did quite understand girls and marriage. Congratulations Bella. I hope he makes you happy."

"Aw. Thank you guys. I'm glad you could all come." And deep down, I was surprised a little to find that, I actually was.

"Yeah. Congratulations Bella." Mike Newton looked kind of shy. He came over to hug me. That felt a little awkward too. Not like we were friends, almost like we were ex's. A completely ridiculous concept really.

I smiled at all of them again.

"Come on guys, I think it's time we left Bella alone and went and sat down." Ben tried pulling slightly on Angela's arm.

"Oh Bella." Angela and Jessica ran over and hugged me again. "Good luck."

"Thanks guys." As I watched them all walk into the Altar, I felt the waterworks tugging. I was really going to miss them. And no matter how loosely, I was going to say goodbye to them all, I vowed.

Only when Charlie came over and tugged on my arm did I notice we were all alone.

It was time.

* * *

It was time.

_Fuck time_ I wanted to say. But that really wouldn't help my situation.

Take deep calming breaths Bella, I tried to tell myself, or you'll start hyperventilating.

Oh god, that'll be pretty, that will.

"Bella!" Charlie snapped me out of my thoughts. "Calm down! You're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

"Oh, sorry dad." I immediately tired to lessen my grip. Only then did I realize that I was, in fact, gripping his arm like it would save my life.

We were standing outside the double doors, leading into the Altar. Everyone in there was waiting for us. Ironically enough, we were the ones waiting for them. Until someone on the inside opened the doors, we were not to go in. Which gave me plenty time to think. Which was very bad.

Oh god. What if I tripped? Well that sounds just like me. I was going to fall flat on my face in the middle of the aisle.

But Edward was there. He wouldn't let me fall. I nearly smiled.

Nearly.

"Bella." Charlie choked out.

I gaped -open jawed- at my father. He was starring straight ahead of him with a stiff expression.

"I should like you to know--"

"Oh dad! Don't do this."

"I have to say it Bella. I should like you to know, that I am very proud of you." He took a deep breath before he continued. "It seems like only yesterday you moved to Forks. And I am so glad you did. I was so surprised when you said… when you asked _me_ to walk you down the isle. I am also very thankful that you did. I hope that you… that you have… that you have a wonderful marriage." He finally choked out at last.

"Oh dad." I let go of his arm and instead, latched mine around his waist. "I love you so much, you didn't have to say that, but it means a lot to me."

"I love you too Bells. I hope you know that."

I was about to reply with 'Of course!' but the double doors were opening. I gasped and quickly grabbed Charlie's arm in a vice grip. I willed myself not to freeze. But it was really hard not to. The doors had fully opened by now, and there were about a thousand people gawking at me. Some music that I was too distracted to hear had probably started because Charlie began walking and expected me to follow his lead. I tried to follow, but couldn't really. It took me a moment to finally get my legs to move, for some reason they felt like they were cemented to the ground. I looked away from the thousand or so pairs of eyes to look instead at the red carpet below my feet. That was a horrible mistake. It was only then that I noticed just how much distance I had to walk. Just how many chances I got for tripping and completely embarrassing myself in front of the entire population of Forks. 10 meters seemed like a lifetime to me. And my two-inch heels all of a sudden felt like deathtraps.

But as I looked up, I felt my entire mind go blank. I saw _him_.

At first his back was turned to me, but as I took another step, he was suddenly facing me.

He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear. But ever so slowly, his smile dropped….

Along with his jaw.

Normally, such an act would have made me as red as a cherry, but I too, felt my own jaw drop. I took him in; all of him. For the second time of my life, I saw him wear a tuxedo. And personally, I don't think he should wear anything else. Ever. But it wasn't a simple 'prom' tuxedo. No, this was an 'I am having a million dollar wedding; I need to look nice' kind of tuxedo. Simple, yet finely exquisite. For about a second I wondered why such a god was marrying someone like me, and not someone like Rosalie. I quickly shut my mouth as soon as I realized I was in a public place. Well, as soon as that little five-year-old girl pointed and laughed at me to be precise. So I just ogled him with my eyes; my own personal god. Soon to be.

As I looked down at the floor again I realized that I only had a meter left. I had just walked 9 meters without tripping once! I wanted to jump for joy but that wouldn't have had been the brightest of ideas considering it wouldn't have exactly helped me in the sense that I didn't want to trip and fall and potentially embarrass myself for the rest of eternity. Stop it, I told myself sternly, you're rambling again. Just calm down and breathe. Put your right leg in front of your left. Left in front of your—

Shit. My left leg just caught on my right and now I was falling.

But luckily I still had my vice grip on Charlie and I had quickly placed my left leg on the floor; where it should probably stay forever. As I looked up at Edward, I saw his lips twitching –almost as if he was refraining from laughing. He caught the whole thing.

Stupid vampires and their stupid heightened senses. And amazing looks. And how they could make a pathetic human like myself fall completely head over heels in love with them.

Fortunately, nobody except Edward caught that. So instead of looking like the greatest klutz in the entire universe, I merely looked like the greatest retard that had just went to pick up something off of the floor and then quickly lost interest.

Hey, you win some you lose some.

I felt Charlie trying to free himself from my hand, and realizing this, I let him go. He stepped away and went to sit down beside Carlisle. I, unfortunately, was to keep going by myself. I climbed the three or so steps and stood beside Edward. He grinned down at me and I smiled back in return.

"We are gathered here today…" The Priest began rambling. He droned on, and on, and on. And on some more. I was barely listening; I maybe caught five or so words. His voice became an annoying buzzing in my ear because all I could focus on was Edward. And all the great things we could do when I became just like him. I smiled at the blissful thoughts processing through my head.

"Isabella Marie Swann," my name instantly caught my attention, "do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…" Hm… Edward had a beautiful name. It was also ridiculously long. Mine would be just as long. Isabella Marie Swann Cullen. Hmm… it had a nice ring to it. "…in sickness and in health…" HA! That was a laugh. Like he could get sick. Suddenly, I was stricken with the thought that soon, I wouldn't be able to get any kind of disease at all either. "…till death do you part?" I sure hoped that death would not separate us. But then, we never did follow the rules. I mean, you can hardly call falling in love with a vampire 'following the rules'.

"I do."

"And Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swann to be your…" Blah, blah, blah… wife… health… death… yadda yadda. I almost laughed at my own impatience.

"You bet I do."

And before the Priest could even say it, Edward pulled me close and whispered "Thank God, I didn't know how much longer I could resist." Then, he kissed me full on the lips. I closed my eyes and found myself in internal content. It was one of the longest kisses he had ever given me; we kissed until I could go no longer without breathing. Slightly panting, and still in his grasp, I whispered back, "If this is how you kiss me on my wedding, then lets get married everyday for as long as we exist." He merely chuckled at that.

As we broke apart, I heard the priest mutter, "… you may now kiss the bride…."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, like I have said earlier, I wrote this months ago. So the first chapter of Breaking Dawn did not affect this. This applies to Renee's and Charlie's reactions. I thought i had it in character, but Stephenie Meyer proved me wrong. Bite Me. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Alaska.**

**;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairmer: Yes I am Russian and I drink and love strong alchohols. But you would have to try your hardest to get me so drunk as to say that I own Twilight. I mean come on... Hmm... either that or a male version of a Veela. XD**

**Ashen-rose - Greatest Person In The Entire World.**

Chaper 4

_Tradition And A Gift From The Humans._

I was slightly amazed at how absolutely _nobody_ noticed that the Cullen's hadn't indulged a single crumb. Not the chicken, not the fish, not the salad, not even the triple-Dekker-white-frosted cake.

But not even Edward Cullen could avoid _tradition._

It was traditional for all newly-weds of Forks, that after the cake was served, that they were to intertwine arms and drink a goblet full of Whiskey. Or Vodka. Whichever was at hand. Apparently the tradition started about 46 years ago when a couple of drunk 60-year-old men were bored and decided to make poor new couples drink strong alcohol. And they made people believe it was to test how tough the new couples were and if they were strong enough for marriage.

As I was half-way through my slice of cake, the entire table of people began murmurs of panic. After listening in for a bit I discovered the source of this fear was "there isn't any strong alcohol around". Their attention was snapped back at the loud _thump_ that issued from my right. I turned around to see the cause of the noise, and I saw Charlie holding the biggest bottle of Vodka I have ever laid eyes upon. Beside the label there were little red raspberries. Raspberry flavored Vodka. Great. Thanks dad. I think my heart might pop from the amount of love I feel for you.

"Sorry Bella. I wanted to get you some specially imported Vodka from Russia. But then I thought you might like the raspberries better." Translation: I didn't think you were man enough for real Vodka, so I got you some weak girly stuff.

_Thump._

Everyone's attention snapped to the source of the second 'thump'. It turned out to be old man Tenor from the post-office holding a bottle of honey Whiskey with red hot peppers. I ran into him every once and a while at the supermarket. He was very nice. But I couldn't help but stare at him every now and then. The man owned seven owls. I didn't even think that was _legal. _Well, Charlie hasn't arrested him yet but….

Yet.

"Aw Charlie! You and your Vodka! Everyone knows that the real man drink is Whiskey!" The two men debated for a little while but in the end, they decided to put both Whiskey and Vodka into mine and Edward's goblets. They placed the finished concoction in front of us. I slowly picked up my crystal goblet and brought it half way up to my mouth before facing Edward.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink." Edward looked up from his untouched goblet.

I was actually wondering about this part. Vampires couldn't eat _or_ drink human food. But there was no way he was going to be allowed to skip tradition. I suddenly felt a little bad realizing that he would have to chuck it back up later.

"Bella Bella Bella…." Charlie placed his head into his hand and shook his head in mock disappointment. "This would never have happened had I been the one to raise you. See what your mother has done to you? She sure taught you how to pick 'em. You went out and you married a _pansy_."

I clasped both hands tightly over my mouth and stared in shock at Edward. In fact, everybody was silent for about a second; all staring at Edward. But in just about another second, they were all falling out of their seats from laughter. And I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

My hands were still clasped tightly over my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing. I heard him mutter with a chuckle, "Out of all the things to call me…."

"Edward honey, dear," Alice looked like she was trying with all her might not to laugh, "Would you like me to hold your purse for you?"

That's it. I'm past trying to restrain myself.

I let out the biggest laugh I had ever had. Even with the entire crowd on the floor, I could still pick out every one of the Cullen's laughs. Well, almost every Cullen.

"Hey Charlie, Charlie," I heard Emmet loud and clear, "Are you sure you picked out the raspberry for Bella? And not… for…" Edward. Emmet was laughing so hard he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I was doubled over with tears streaming down my face. I sure hoped Alice's mascara was waterproof. Edward just tapped his fingers on the table and shook his head slowly with a smile on his face. A few more jokes like that were thrown out before Edward gave in.

"Alright! I'll drink your damn Whiskey."

"Hey Edwina, would you like it better if we put a little umbrella in it?"

But all that seemed to do was double the laughter.

* * *

"You do realize you owe me a dance for that?"

"What?!" That was mean. Okay, so maybe I 'accidentally' called him Edwina once… or twice… in the past two minutes…. But still that was a low blow.

"Nope. I'm not having any of that. And besides, they're waiting for us to start." I knew he was right. As I glanced around, I noticed everyone's eyes on us. He pulled my chair back and offered me his hand. As I glared at his hand –still deciding- he quickly grabbed mine and gently pulled me to my feet. "Don't worry," he whispered gently in my ear, "You're going to be fine." But how could I not worry? As he led me down to the dance floor, I felt like I was back at the altar again –except this time, they expected me to _dance_. I started breathing fast, panic rising in my throat like a disease. "Bella, I'm right here." He said as if he were reading my thoughts, "I won't let you fall." And despite myself, I couldn't help but fall victim to his soft velvety voice. After all, what gain is there to fighting with this beautiful god?

I glanced around the room and saw everyone stare right back at me.

Oh, that's right. It's what you _don't_ gain.

Which is eternal humiliation at the very least.

"But Edward! I. Can't. Dance." I hissed into his ear, glaring at his face. But all he did was smile gently back down at me.

"Don't worry love. It will be just like prom. No dancing will be required on your part. I'm in the lead, remember?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked me up and placed me right back down, so that my feet, were on top of his. And he began dancing. He was right, of course. It was just like prom; 

all I had to do was place one of my hands in his, the other on his shoulder, and rest my head on his chest. As we twirled, my long dress hid my legs from view, making the illusion that I was dancing as well. I had to admit, dancing like this with Edward wasn't bad at all, it actually sort of felt like flying in the clouds. But none-the-less, I vowed that once I had the beauty and grace of a vampire, I would spend however long it took learning to dance. So that one day, we could share a dance where _both _sides participate.

Like Esme and Carlisle.

Who had just begun twirling with us.

I glanced around and saw that the other Cullens had joined us. I gave a sigh of relief. I was no longer the pin point of everyone's attention. Unfortunately, everybody found the Cullens too intimidating to share a dance floor with. It took a few more songs for other couples to join us.

At which point I decided I had enough dancing for one night.

Edward and I went and sat down and instead, watched the other couples dance. I smiled when I saw Mike and Jessica together. They made a nice couple. I hoped they would get back together. I saw Ben and Angela, Lauren and Tyler, and even a glimpse of Charlie and Renee. In what felt like forever, the couples began to tire, and went to sit down. Finally, the only ones remaining on the dance floor were Emmet and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, and Phil and Renee. But in the end, even they got tired and went to sit down. Everything felt at peace –small chatter began to bubble, and Charlie opened a few more bottles of wine and champagne.

I was completely content until Edward leaned in and said "I think it is time we opened our wedding presents. It might take some time to go through all of them."

"Wh-what?! Wait, what presents?" I scanned the room looking for brightly coloured paper. Maybe he was trying to be funny…. I looked up at him; he was smiling at me like he thought I was being a bit dim. He silently pointed to… oh my god.

That was the biggest pile of gifts I had ever laid eyes upon. No kidding, this thing was _HUGE_.

My mouth must have dropped open, because I felt him gently close it. He chuckled, trying to tease me, "They aren't all for _you_ specifically." He laughed again. "Don't worry," he hugged me and pulled me close, "you actually might like some of them".

Charlie's ears picked up. "Presents? Why, that's a great idea Bells! Hey, hey everyone, it's gift time!" As if on cue, everybody turned to look at me with smiles.

"But… but there's so many…" I gazed hopelessly at the enormous pile.

"How about you open some now," Phil spoke up, "And the rest later, at home?"

I thought about it. "Oh, alright." I huffed and stuck my hand out. Edward smirked and placed a heavy rectangular package on my lap, ignoring my hand. I stared at it for a moment –what in the world could be this heavy?! The package was wrapped in white-polka-dotted pink wrapping paper, with a red ribbon tied around it, and carefully placed on top was a blank red envelope. I went for the envelope first. Inside was a simple white card with a little red heart on the cover, on the inside, there was a written note.

_Dearest Bella;_

_We know how much you hate presents, so on what I hope is one of your most special days, we decided to get you something that wouldn't make you mad at us for. I won't lie; it took us forever to come up with something, so I do hope you like it. We wanted to get you something that reminded you of home –of us. Because whether you are planning to or not, one day, you will leave us. We don't want you to leave –no darling, far from it- but we all know it is inevitable. So while you are out enjoying life to its fullest potential, I hope you can take our gift out and think of your family. _

_-With all the love we can muster in our hearts,_

_Your family,_

_Renee, Charlie, and Phil._

I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. I didn't look at them –knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears no matter how hard I bit my lip. With trembling hands I undid the ribbon and carefully ripped the wrapping paper off. I gasped. The cover was made of a burgundy leather. On the front was a small picture of Forks, cut out of a road map. In small wooden blue letters were the words "LOVE", "FRIENDS", "FAMILY", and "HOME". There were scraps of paper and pictures hanging out from the three sides of the book. I flipped open the scrapbook and on the blank canvas of the inside cover I saw the words scribbled in.

"_To Our Beloved Bella_

_We Give You Memories and Love_

_From Charlie Renee and Phil_

_And All Your Friends From Forks."_

I flipped the page. The two pages were completely covered with pictures of Renee and Charlie my age. I saw them together holding hands, them separately goofing off with their friends, their graduation pictures. There was a picture of a 15-year-old Billy and a likewise Charlie clutching their stomachs and dying of laughter behind a rose bush –completely unaware of a heavily pissed of Renee standing right behind them. Right beside it was a picture of Billy and Charlie holding identical throbbing and soon to be bruised heads, with an angry Renee walking off.

The next two pages seemed to be the summer after their graduation. Renee cradling a sleeping Charlie in a hammock. Charlie holding hands with a skipping Renee on a beach. Renee making a crown out of Dandelions for herself –Charlie already wearing one- in a field full with knee length grass. On the page were also five or so letters. I read a couple words from them –they were love letters that my parents sent back and forth. There was also a gushy love poem that Charlie had sent.

After flipping another page, I found wedding photos. The both of them were wearing jeans –it looked like they married in Vegas. There were also a couple of pictures of a pregnant Renee. And the rest of the page was filled with a baby… me. I started skipping pages, catching only a few pictures here and there. Me growing up, our house in Phoenix, Phil, Phil and Renee's wedding, their house in Florida, Phil playing baseball, my friends, Charlie's house, my school, Jacob Black. There were notes scribbled here and there –mostly naming people and places- in my mother's handwriting. But then there were also little comments written in the margins like "Loved that school, horrible cafeteria though" "Such a nice child, best friends with her mother" "Oh my god! He _still_ works there?!" "Ahh… Had my first kiss under that tree". Some of the last pages were dedicated to Edward. And me of course. Together. There was a picture of us sitting outside holding hands. It looked like it was taken from the inside of our house. There was note with an arrow written there, "Wow. That's the best looking boy I have ever seen! Oh, sorry Phil." I was beginning to wonder how in the world they managed to get these pictures. There was even one with Edward kissing me. The second last page was completely blank, it only had a tiny caption written there, "Bella's and Edward's wedding, may they be together happily ever after."

I flipped the last page to the end pages. There was a final note written there.

"_Bella_

_Thank You for Making Our Lives a Bit Brighter_

_We Hope That We Made Yours a Little Brighter Too_

_Thank You for All the Memories That Make Life Worthwhile_

_Although We Really Shouldn't Ask for Anything_

_Could You Please, Please, Not Forget These Memories Either_

_And In Case You Do_

_Could You Please Remember Them?_

_Thank You_

_For Everything._

_Yours Belovedly Truly,_

_Renee, Charlie, and Phil_

_And All Your Friends From Forks."_

There was an irregular tapping coming from somewhere –but I couldn't understand where from. The pages beneath me grew darker and wavier –I was really confused now. But then I realized with shock, I was balling my eyes out, and my stupid tears were ruining my amazing scrapbook. I quickly shut it and looked up into the faces of the most important human beings in my life.

"I don't know what to say." My words were thick with tears. "Thank you."

"Just don't forget us sweet heart."

"I won't. Never."

And so, like that, Edward and I tackled more than half the gifts. We received a range of just about everything. We got cutlery, plates, enough chocolate to sustain a chocoholic for about a year, scented candles, gift baskets, light bulbs -oh, that's right, someone actually gave us 25 _light bulbs_- and the town carpenter even made a bench for us. An actual bench, handmade. I was touched. We unwrapped about three vases, a handmade quilt, and a set of crystal glasses. But after the fifth painting, we decided it was enough presents for one night.

The dance floor began to fill again. Although this time, they turned on more upbeat music, meant for dancing with some energy. Alice came up to us and looked at me, "Um, Bella? You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Edward for a couple of dances, would you? You can take Jasper!" Just then I saw Jasper behind her. "He doesn't like swing."

I gaped at Edward. "I never knew you like to swing dance!"

He shrugged. "It was the thirties. But Alice and I were the only ones who took a favour to it."

"Well, can he?" Alice made an irresistible puppy dog face, which was kind of unnecessary. I wasn't exactly trying to resist.

"If Edward wants to. Sure."

"Mmm. Love being discussed like an item." Alice turned around and placed a palm on Jasper's smirking face.

"Your fault for not liking Swing." She turned back around to face us. She stuck her hand out expectedly, her grin showing all of her perfect teeth. Edward stood, and elegantly –with the grace of a true gentleman- took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Hard not to…" Jasper muttered quietly as he took Edwards place, as a new song started to play.

I gasped. I knew that song. Renee had once taken me to a musical that was made in the 30's.

Alice and Edward matched like two jigsaw pieces. They were completely in tune with each other. It was absolutely mesmerizing; I couldn't seem to take my eyes away.

I heard Jasper smirk beside me. "That was the most popular dance move of 1932. Every last one of them knew how to do it." He suddenly turned to me, "I understand where you are coming from with your jealousy, but please keep in mind, that's my wife."

I blinked at him. Of course, there was no way I could lie to Jasper emotionally-wise. I felt pangs of jealousy towards Alice. She could dance. And dancing made Edward happy. I sat there and I vowed that even if it took three 10, 000 shopping sprees, I was going to make Alice teach me to dance like that. As Alice finished her summersault over Edward's back, she looked up and caught my eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

For the third time that day, I damned Alice for her stupid physic abilities.

I didn't recognize the next song that started playing. It started off with an easy drum, but then the trumpets kicked in and the beat became simply irresistible. In fact, the only thing holding me back from joining Edward was the fact that I would have fallen flat on my face not a meter away from where I sat. I felt myself tapping my fingers on the table and jiggering my foot to the fast beat. Just then Renee joined the dance floor with a happy Phil on her heels. A first I was a little afraid Renee was going to do something reckless, like trying to outdo Alice and Edward. I was more than amazed when her dancing with Phil was almost as good as the vampire couple. In fact, no, it was just _as_ good. Truthfully, I shouldn't have been surprised. Renee's short attention span caused her to try a little bit of everything -she probably took dancing with Phil for a couple of weeks. Charging towards the dance floor came Rosalie and Emmet, along with an excited Esme and a smiling Carlisle. They all began shimmying, twisting, turning, jumping, and dancing. I couldn't help but notice all the women wore dresses that allowed them full freedom for dancing. Well, all except Esme –who was the only one wearing a gown. Her dress limited her dancing, like when all the men did lifts, causing all the skirts to raise but not reveal anything. It was absolutely soul grasping. They were completely in time with each other, like they had rehearsed this before. I was going to take every single torture Alice threw at me, so long as she taught me to move like that without breaking something.

"Hmm… I'm getting a bit jealous myself." Jasper suddenly stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I think it's about time Edward got back to you."

And with that he walked towards Alice, replacing Edwards place. Almost reluctantly, Edward left Alice and came to join me. It was as if Edward hadn't left Alice at all, Jasper matched his dancing perfectly. "I thought he didn't like swing…" I turned towards Edward.

"Oh no, he doesn't. But Alice insisted we all learned for their wedding. You forget, he would do anything to be with Alice." He suddenly turned to me. "Bella, is there any particular reason as to why Alice is contemplating a long and excursive shopping trip with you?"

Dammit. She really was going to torture me as payment.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked at me, suppressing laughter, but giving in with a breathtakingly crooked smile.

Shit. Did I actually say that out loud? "Nothing." I smiled, trying to reassure him that I wasn't completely out of my mind. I was once again thankful that he couldn't read my thoughts -I wanted the dancing to be a surprise.

He studied my face for a couple of seconds. Then he smiled –happy with what he found there- and pulled me close. "If that's what you say."

I laid my head on his cold, hard chest, breathing in his scent and watching the other couples dance. He, in turn, gently placed his lips on my head, and caressed my hair with his hand.

**A/N. Sorry for the swing dance scene. I had every stupid song from 'Hairspray' stuck in my head. DX**

* * *

He sat, grinning with infinite joy. It was very rare that he was that happy.

My arms were crossed over my chest. "I'm still mad at you, you know." I grumbled, although his ecstatic mood was slowly ebbing my anger away.

"Oh come on, like you don't actually like it." he grinned at me slyly, challenging me to disagree.

He was right of course. Despite me being mad as can be, the thing was growing on me. I had to admit, it was _very_ nice. You could be driving 5 miles an hour, and yet, you would still look like you were going 100. I knew this because he had taken the courtesy to drive slowly –well, slowly for him- for my sake. It was a small act of admiration, but I still appreciated it none-the-less. The last thing I needed after my wedding was his maniac driving.

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh as I leaned back in the seat of my new car. It was going to take a while to get to his house, so I might as well think.

I had done it.

I had said goodbye to Charlie.

An actual, proper goodbye.

I smiled at the blissful thought. A silent tear ran down my cheek.

* * *

Everyone was up and about, walking talking and supporting drinks that kept refilling themselves with endless wine and champagne.

Edward had his arm around me as we talked to Renee and Phil. My heartbeat increased as I caught site of Charlie. I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed Edward before pulling away. He knew what I was doing, so he didn't complain. He wished me luck and continued talking to a growing crowd that couldn't seem to stop congratulating us. Charlie had quite a lot of wine, and he was enjoying the wedding to its full potential. He was milling around, talking to everyone. I had finally caught up with him –after having to chase him across half the floor. I had to remind myself to breathe as I tapped his shoulder. He whipped around and grinned when he saw it was me. "Bella!"

"Dad. Walk with me, please?"

His smile dropped when he recognized my voice and caught my distress. He followed me as I tried to find a secluded spot. I finally found one, some 30 meters away from the jostling guests. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"Dad..." I began uncertainly. In all honest truth, I had no idea how to continue.

Charlie's face instantly sobered, like he knew what was coming.

"Dad, you know how you said to tell you if I was planning on doing something rash… like leaving…"

He looked at me with patient eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, I am. And I am afraid that this is the only chance I'll get to say a proper goodbye." I sighed. "Listen, dad, I am not talking about leaving to go on a honeymoon, or college, I am talking about leaving… forever." I looked up into his eyes.

His face was guarded, he was careful to not show any emotion. "This is about _him_, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah, it is. But dad please, the only reason I am telling you ahead of time, is because you promised me you would take it calmly. That you wouldn't throw a fit."

"Oh Bella." His face revealed what he was hiding –pure heartbreak. He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. Yup, he definitely had too much wine. "I'm not going to throw a fit. I promised, didn't I? I am so glad you told me beforehand. Because now at least I have a chance to say goodbye. I honestly doubt it, but, is there any chance you'll tell me where you're going?"

"I'm sorry dad. But I will tell you one thing, I'll be with Edward. And I will be happier than I have ever been."

"Yeah, I thought so. Will you come to visit while you are out in your worldly adventures?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to. I'm leaving dad. And I am never coming back. Ever."

"Hmm…" he was trying to act like a strong figure, but I could see the anguish and sadness in his eyes.

"But don't worry. I'll drown you in postcards! And I'll never forget to call. So it's not like I am going to disappear off of the edge of the earth." I tried to cheer him up, but to no avail.

"You're pretty set on this, aren't you?" I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "So there is no possible way I could change your mind?" He didn't look too hopeful. I shook my head. "How soon are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Then you have to promise me something."

I looked at him wearily.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you Bella on your wedding day, but I will because I know it is inevitable. But, can you please, for the sake of your mother, give three hours to your other family so that they could say their goodbyes?" I thought of Renee and Phil. It hurt to leave them without saying goodbye as well. "We'll do something fun. Anything you like. Anything you want. We'll go to the movies. Anything. That's all I'm asking for." In truth, that didn't sound like much. Just one movie with Renee, Phil, and Charlie. A final goodbye.

"Okay dad."

"Thanks Bells. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad."

He hugged me tightly once more and led the way back to my wedding.

All in all, my wedding wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I am shocked at my own thoughts, but one could even say it was quite pleasant.

I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else when Angela Weber caught my bouquet, making a certain Ben Cheney exclaim a loud "WHAT?!" But after he got over the shock, he laughed and pulled a glowing Angela close. I heard someone in the crowd shout, "Expect a ring soon Angela!" I followed Edward as he led us to our 'getaway car'. It was then that I looked at him intriguingly, "Umm… Edward? How are we getting home?"

He smiled at me, "Now that's _my_ wedding gift."

My jaw dropped a few notches as I stared wide-eyed at him. He got me a gift. And knowing him, it was probably a car. I should have been expecting it, but that didn't mean I was going to take it lightly. I felt like the delicate scale we were standing on just crashed on one side. This was too much.

His smile dropped and his eyes darkened as if he figured out the gist of my thoughts. "Bella," he said sternly, "Taking away your humanity is hardly considered a gift." I shut my jaw. I really didn't want him upset like this on our wedding day. I was going to take whatever he gave me with a smile and a bat of an eyelash. I was not going to ruin it for him. I was…

Oh no.

No, this I couldn't handle.

I thought I could, but boy was I wrong.

In front of me stood a very shiny, very new, very expensive looking…

Dare I say it…

Audi A5 Coupe.

I nearly fainted. It was a brilliant red in colour, with black leather interior. It basically _screamed_ "I cost-ed 500 000! Tee-Hee-Hee-Hee." There was a small bow attached to the top-right of the windshield. And at the back –you guessed it- there was a floral 'Just Married!' sign. Edward noticed where I was starring.

"Now that," he pointed –barely containing his laughter- to the sign "was Alice's touch."

* * *

**A/N. There. There you go my darlings. 10 beautiful pages. I hope you enjoyed that. I sure did. : **

**But honestly, some advice to fellow authors, **_**Hairspray**_** soundtrack stupidly annoying swing dance scenes.**

**DX**

**Urg.**

**Oh, and before, I was lying. Lol. This chapter was murder. I liked some parts, but others made me curl up in a ball and leave society for a while. And the "Let me hold your purse for you" thing is kind of a joke from camp. You see, Terry –along with basically everyone else including me- wanted to go cliff jumping –because we were about a billion miles away from civilization, on a small island, surrounded by more river seriously, no roads, just rivers and canoes- but Josh was like, "No, I don't wanna." And so Terry's like, "Don't worry Nancy boy, I'll hold your purse for you." Lol. Get it? He was basically calling Josh a girl. And Josh didn't like his ego/pride/manliness/dignity completely ruined, so he came along. Lol. Twas fun. **

**Link to the car is on my profile. In case you want to see it. **

**Also… guys this is getting kind of ridiculous. I **_**know**_** people are reading my fic. And although I hate doing this but I think I kind of have too…. Can I please get some reviews?! I hate as a reader it when authors constantly ask for reviews because I always do review. But please guys, come on. I know you are reading this so can you please for the sake of me, write a small review? I am not asking for big honking things – just a simple "It's good. I like it." Is good enough for me. Or if you don't like it, a simple "It's bad, you suck as an author. I hate this fic. But because I feel sorry for you I'll keep reading this you loser." lol. Not exactly simple but whatever. But please guys. I just want some reviews. **

**Aaaaaannndddd…… Breaking Dawn in 2 days. –dies-**

**-Alaska**

**;3**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't freaking own. Though reading Breaking Dawn, I could've owned. **

**SEMI IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! Okay, now the reason why this took forever to post was because I was away in a corner too mad for this. I read Breaking Dawn, and realized that 80 percent of what I have written is almost word for word. Fuck. As in, the first hunt, the transformation, everything. The same. And So that really hurt. Because I don't want people to go "UHH!! You copied Meyers!!" Because I didn't. I wrote I think 15 chapters before July. So... none of it was copied. And in fact, the only reason why I wrote this was because I couldn't wait until BD and because I wanted to write about Bella being a vampire. So really, Breaking Dawn ruined this fanfic for me. Completly. But whatever, I'll still try to finish this. For sure.**

**And some of you may or may not have noticed the lack of a chapter 5... yeah... uhhhh... ehehehe. Basically, I suck as an author. It wasn't even all that important anyways. You don't really need to read it. -shifty eyes-**

**Chapter 6**

_Europe Trip... What?!_

* * *

The thing about being stubborn is that you don't tend to give up; especially if your vampire boyfriend is equally stubborn. When I was awake enough we both started dressing in silence. We dressed simply, t-shirts and jeans. But as I finished zipping up my jeans I turned around and both mine and Edward's eyes locked in on each other. We stood like that for about 3 seconds before we suddenly ran towards each other and locked mouths instead. My heart started pounding, and we both started panting. My fingers intertwined in his hair, his hands were all over my back. We started heading towards the bed- I began to unbutton his shirt as he tried to pull my shirt off of my head. Before we landed on the bed- me on the bottom- he managed to yank my shirt off, and I finished with the last button, revealing his gorgeous chest.

Unfortunately, we only got past my bra and the rest of his shirt before he suddenly froze and pulled back. I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. He turned over and lay on his back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his left side. We were both shirtless and in our jeans. I wrapped my right arm around his middle and he wrapped his left arm around me. His left hand began caressing and exploring my rib-cage. He moved his hand all over- again and again- my back, my waist, my stomach, my ribs, even a bit of my hips. He removed his hand from beneath my jeans and rested it on the side of my left breast. I sighed and placed his left hand directly on top of my breast. He smiled and rolled his eyes, I replied with a laugh.

Minutes ticked by as we lay like that. The house –thank God- was still empty of any vampire ears. Edward's face turned wary, he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

It hurt to know exactly what he meant. He was sorry he couldn't fulfill my one human wish. He was sorry he was a monster, a vampire. He was sorry he was who he was. It hurt to know exactly what he meant, and not be able to do anything about it.

"It's okay. We tried. And besides," I gestured to us lying together. "This is nice."

"Mm," was his only response.

I wondered when the exact date was going to be. The only thing we decided on was 'after the wedding'. Well it was after the wedding. I felt like saying 'now what?'. I told Charlie goodbye, and I was ready. What were we waiting for? I think the sooner the better; but I felt so strange saying something direct. I could hardly tell Edward "By the way dear, don't forget, Saturday 8:00 you need to bite me."

I nearly laughed at the thought. But then I realized, why not? Why couldn't I just say that? There was absolutely no reason. And what more is there that I have to do? It's not like I need a colossal amount of time or anything.

"What are you thinking?"

Oops. I didn't want to spoil the mood. He had probably already contemplated such thoughts, but was trying not to think about it. Oh well. It was definitely not better to spring this up on short notice.

"Thursday."

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

"Thursday." I repeated.

"Thursday what?" he looked at me wearily.

"Wedding was Sunday, today is Monday," I started counting off of my fingers, "Tuesday, Wednesday, and then Thursday. Including today that's three days. Plenty of time."

Realization dawned on him.

"No, Bella! Not so soon!" he looked at me with pleading eyes that made me heart flutter.

"Are you backing out of the deal?" I asked coolly.

"No, of coarse not. I promised, didn't I? But you can't seriously be thinking of doing it so soon?"

"But I am ready Edward. I've already said my goodbyes. I've tied myself down to you in every way that counts. Now all I want is to be with you. Forever." I smiled.

He reached out and took my face in both his hands.

"If that's what you really want." I gazed into his sad eyes. But my resolution did not budge.

"It is."

He heaved a huge sigh.

"Then Thursday it is."

I grinned from ear to ear in spite of myself. He couldn't help but smile with me, although his eyes still remained sad.

"And think about this: Sunday, we can try again."

I expected him laugh, or at least to smile, or anything really. The point was to cheer him up. Instead he looked away and muttered, "If you'll still like me the same then."

He muttered it more to himself than me. I don't think I was supposed to hear it. So I pretended like I didn't and didn't reply.

We laid like that for a good couple of hours- kissing each other every now and then. But mostly we just laid- bare chested- in each others arms. It felt so peaceful…and so _right_.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever.

Edward growled slightly. "They're back."

I sighed. "I'd better put a shirt on."

"Normally, I would say, 'no Bella, you are beautiful the way you are,' but I think you might be right." We both laughed a bit at that.

I got up and started looking around the room. Edward propped himself up on his elbow and watched me trying to find my garments. But after 10 minutes, I realized they weren't there.

"Um… Edward? I can't seem to find my bra. Or my shirt for that matter."

"Strange." He frowned.

"Mm-hm!" I began searching more thoroughly. I really didn't want Alice, or Emmet to come in and find me here, shirtless. I nearly growled in frustration- but my shirt wasn't there! Suddenly I looked over and saw Edward's shirt.

Mmm… I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I… _borrowed_ a shirt….

I picked up his shirt and glanced at him slyly. As I slowly put it on, I turned away from him so that my back was facing him. I completely ignored the buttons, leaving my chest bare. He raised his eyes at me when I faced him again.

"_Very_ nice. I must admit you look simply charming in men's clothing." He gave me heart stopping crooked smile. He opened his arms, inviting me in. So I walked over and let him hold me.

"Men's? I could have sworn I saw this blouse in the women's department." We both chuckled a little.

Suddenly, Edward's bedroom door banged open, nearly ripping the poor door off its hinges. The cause of this vile act? He's big, he's loud, and he'll probably get his ass kicked by his wife for this later. "Hey Bella!" Emmet shined a huge smile. I screamed.

Well, actually, it was more of a loud squeak. Had Edward not been holding on to me I would have fallen to the floor. "Emmet!!" I quickly tried to button up Edward's shirt. Emmet, realizing his mistake, quickly turned away, mumbling apologies. Edward sat up and tightened his hold on me.

He growled slightly. "Emmet, first of all," he talked as if to a misbehaving 6-year-old, "It's called _knocking_, and second of all, try not to break my door next time. No wait, scratch that, there had better _not_ be a next time." He pulled both my hands into his. My hands were shaking so much I wasn't having much luck with the shirt anyways. I got 5 buttons done –which was enough to hide my feminine chestal area.

"Sooooorry…"

"Hey Bella!" Alice came bounding into Edward's room as if nothing had happened. She registered my tomato red face and her smile turned into a slight mock scowl. "Oh, that. Well, you can blame Edward. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings he would have seen Emmet through my mind. I guess that proves that he only has eyes and ears--" she raised a delicate eyebrow at our dressing attire, "—and hands, for you."

"Come on Bella," Edward gently raised me to my feet, "my room isn't safe anymore." I grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

"That's a great idea Bella! You still have quite a few gifts to unwrap." Alice smiled at me.

I groaned, remembering the rest of the gigantanormous **A/N not an actual word but whatever** pile of gifts.

"Hey, we only came in to check that you were still alive." Emmet grinned playfully.

"Well I don't need checking up on!" "Bel--" And I swiftly walked into the wall.

I clutched my forehead, I felt a painfully throbbing bump form under my fingers. "Bella are you alright?" Edward crouched down beside me on the floor. Wait, how did I get on the floor? It was only then that I realized I was, in fact, wearing Edward's shirt (that only just barely covered my cleavage). And Edward was, in fact, not wearing one at all.

"Yeah," I gasped out, "I'm feeling wonderfully peachy." He chuckled and placed a refreshingly cool hand on my painful bump. It instantly felt better.

"Glad to hear of it."

Edward didn't help with the gifts at all, what-so-ever. One could even say he was less than helpful, what with his distractions and what-not. As I tackled my way through the never ending pile of gifts, he kissed my shoulder, my neck, my cheek, my hair, the side of my face… like I said, distracting.

"Edward!" Esme just strode into the room. "Put a shirt on for goodness sakes!" She chastised him.

He chuckled and pulled away. "Sorry mom."

I suddenly felt empty with his absence. That was the first time he released me in over an hour. Luckily, thanks to vampire speed, he had his arms around me again in record time.

"So what on the schedule today Mrs. Cullen? It's only 12:00." He whispered seductively in my ear, making me give a giddy smile.

"On yours I have no idea. However on mine I need to go on a date with Charlie Renee and Phil."

"Hmm… why so glum? It sounds like fun."

"Spending any time away from you can hardly be considered fun."

"Well there's no need to fret, you'll enjoy yourself greatly." He kissed the hollow underneath my ear.

"And how would you know?" My voice raised a couple notches from his expertly played out kisses.

"Because I just told him." Oh, Alice. Should have known… "Bella, if you are planning on Thursday," I felt Edward's body tense up beside me, "then that leaves the three of us all of Wednesday for shopping in Seattle." She finished with a triumphing smile.

"And why would we need to go shopping?" It was my body's turn to tense up.

"Because you're leaving for Europe on your honeymoon on Mon--"

"What?!" I turned my head away from Alice and looked at Edward instead. "When was _this_ decided?!" My voice was so high up in the octaves that it cracked a couple times.

He shrugged, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "About a couple of minutes ago."

I groaned and fell back against the couch.

**Lol. Sorry for the completely uneventful chapter. XD. Don't worry, more to come in the next one. **


End file.
